<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn to cinders by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382948">Burn to cinders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021'>WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Catholic, Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, bad influence, mafia, photoshoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep the commandments, serve God, behave righteously - Tsukishima's life is simple and straightforward. Until Kuroo appears in it.<br/>The cosplay is inspired by the same AU, as was <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218122">this art piece</a>.</p><p>Соблюдай заповеди, служи Богу, веди себя праведно — жизнь Цукишимы проста и понятна. Пока в ней не появляется Куроо.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Haikyuu челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn to cinders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583252">Дотла</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad">Terquedad</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Косплей создан по АУ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218122"> командного арта</a> и <a href="https://twitter.com/limachan_art/status/1328365362375761922">еще одного арта</a>.</p><p>Куроо | Kuroo — <a href="https://instagram.com/fuwa_baka/">Fuwa</a><br/>Цукишима | Tsukishima — <a href="https://instagram.com/cheshire_fox/">Cheshire Fox</a><br/>Фотограф	 | Photos — <a href="https://vk.com/server_ph">Server</a><br/>Обработка | Edit — <a href="https://vk.com/server_ph">Server</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/a/KTE22Jx">Полноразмер | Full size</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>